Captain America Comics Vol 1 18
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** Races and Species: * Items: * * | StoryTitle2 = The Tomb of Horror | Writer2_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler2_1 = Al Avison | Penciler2_1 = George Klein | Inker2_1 = Syd Shores | Inker2_1 = George Klein | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = In Egypt, following a 10 mile hike, Steve and Bucky are assigned by Duffy to be archaeologist Wembly's bodyguards while he seeks a priceless hieroglyphic tablet within a Pyramid. Exhausted, Steve and Bucky fall asleep outside. Steve apparently awakens as Wembly insists he and Bucky accompany him inside. After opening the Tomb of Horror to unleash demons, Wembly unmasks as the Black Talon. The demons overwhelm Cap and Bucky, and Talon takes them to the Casket Chamber, where the Black Toad, another Cap enemy, awaits. Duffy bursts in, knocking out Talon and some demons. Cap and Bucky recover and join the fight, and Duffy leads them to where Betty Ross is menaced by more demons. After her rescue, Betty reveals a romantic involvement with Duffy, much to Cap and Bucky's astonishment. When Duffy and Betty depart, the villains and demons resume the fight, and as Cap strikes Black Talon, Steve awakens to find it has all been a dream. Wembly having uncovered the hieroglyphic tablet, the trio return to Duffy. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Professor Wembley Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * * | StoryTitle3 = The Yanks Are Coming! | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Young draftee Pete Jones always wanted a chance to get at those rats to the Japanese as they attempted to overthrow the democracies of the world.....and he gets his chance and makes good! | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle4 = The Mikado's Super Shell | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Al Avison | Inker4_1 = Syd Shores | Inker4_1 = George Klein | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = During Camp Lehigh's USO dance, a giant shell strikes the camp, but no aircraft is detected. Miles away, a dam undergoes a similar attack. Having received word from Betty Ross, in Japan on assignment, of a new weapon, Army officials send Cap and Bucky to retrieve her and destroy the weapon. A spy relays their mission to Paw, the weapon's genius inventor, who holds Betty prisoner. Following transport by plane, ship, and sub, Cap and Bucky hijack a Japanese sub and dock at Yokahama Harbor. They commandeer a tank to raid Paw's military complex, where they are taken captive. A gloating Paw brings them and Betty to see his gigantic long-range gun that can fire rockets into the USA. Cap breaks his bonds, grabs a machine gun and frees Bucky and Betty. Japanese soldiers storm the compound, and Cap reluctantly shoots them down. He sets a time bomb on the weapon, then leads Bucky and Betty up the weapon barrel. Paw meets them at the end, but Cap pushes him into the ocean. Cap and company then hijack a seaplane, taking off just as Paw's complex and weapon explode. The three rendezvous with a ship to return to the USA. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** Races and Species: * Items: * * * | StoryTitle5 = Percy | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Mike Sekowsky | Inker5_1 = George Klein | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Percy decides to visit the circus that comes to town, and, for fun, decides to use his slingshot on the gorilla......with surprising results! | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle6 = Enter: The Fighting Fool | Writer6_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler6_1 = Don Rico | Inker6_1 = Al Gabriele | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = Wade Huston was a member of the Australian Anzacs, who had both his lungs injured defending his country. After he had fully healed and tried to report back to duty, he was told by his superior officer that he was being retired from active service due to his injuries. Not wishing to stand on the sidelines, Wade decided to travel to America and lend a hand defending it from Nazi spies. On the cruise ship to America he met Free French freedom fighter Napoleon Sack and the two agreed to work together after Wade saved him from falling overboard. Wade's almost single minded desire to fight the enemy led to Napoleon dubbing Wade the "Fighting Fool." Meanwhile, Nazi operative Herr Mongrel had begun a campaign in New York City, attempting to stop all supplies of food from entering into the city. This was a very successful operation until the arrival of the Fighting Fool and Napoleon to American shores. Upon reading about the acts of sabotage the two friends began investigating things themselves. The two men tracked Herr Mongrel to an attack on a supply ship full of food. Although they were initially captured, the Fighting Fool freed himself and his French friend and went after Herr Mongrel. The duo killed the spy by running him down with a car filled with explosives. In the aftermath of the battle, a representative of the United States thanks Wade and Napoleon for their aid. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Races and Species: * | StoryTitle7 = Dippy Diplomat | Writer7_1 = Guy Blythe | Penciler7_1 = Guy Blythe | Inker7_1 = Guy Blythe | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = | Synopsis7 = Dippy has hired some movers to help him move his belongings, but he ends up doing most of the work. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle8 = The Case of the "Costumed Crook" | Writer8_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler8_1 = Don Rico | Inker8_1 = Al Avison | Inker8_2 = Don Rico | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = | Synopsis8 = Roddy Colt is excited for the upcoming costume party happening that night, unaware that two crooks intend to rob it while disguised as party goers. Roddy decides to go to the party dressed in his Secret Stamp costume, but is ambushed by the two crooks who take his costume. One of the goons puts it on and attempts to rob the safe but is spotted by Spud Sickles. The crook manages to fool the boy into thinking that he is really the Secret Stamp and that he was only checking to see if the safe was secure. Meanwhile, Roddy came to and rushes to the costume party where he gets the drop on the crook in his costume and subdues him, taking his costume back. He then manages to trick the crooks accomplice into thinking he was the crook in the Secret Stamp costume in order to catch the other criminal. The Secret Stamp leaves the scene before the other kids can see him in action and comes back in his civilian guise to hear the "whole story" and feign disinterest in his alter ego. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Spike * Unnamed crook Other Characters: * Miss Brooks * Mr. Bruce Races and Species: * | StoryTitle9 = Dippy Diplomat | Writer9_1 = Guy Blythe | Penciler9_1 = Guy Blythe | Inker9_1 = Guy Blythe | Colourist9_1 = | Letterer9_1 = | Editor9_1 = | Synopsis9 = Dippy visits several water related shows at the local zoo, which reminds him that it's time for his bath. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Races and Species: * * * * * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}